*What life brings*
by PiXie4VnT
Summary: This is the sequel to *Trip of a lifetime* Caitie/Tyler Val/Jamie all have to face what life brings, some good some bad. How will they all handle their problems? Please review, I didn't get many for trip of a lifetime and it was 8 chapters.. come on guys
1. Default Chapter

Okay I'm baaaaack and I have the sequel to *Trip of a lifetime*... theres some things to know though. okay, Jamie and Val have been together and solid for one year now. Caitie and Tyler broke up a couple times, and then got back together. They are about to have a dilemma which will bring them closer together or rip them apart forever. Hank isn't going to be in this story that much or at all. (Don't hate.. I wanted to focus on the couples.. I still love Hank!!) They are all graduated, even Jamie. Tyler and Val are the only ones that work at the station. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Jamie and Brooke were sitting on the couch at the Lanier house, watching an old episode of 'Friends'. Val was in the kitchen talking to Caitie about relationship problems, Caitie was having with Tyler.  
  
"I don't know anymore Val. Me and Tyler broke up 3 times and got back together 3 times, I just don't think we belong together."  
  
"Caitie, in all honesty, I know you and Tyler belong together. You both love eachother and in time you will definietly realize it. Come on you can't sit here and tell me you don't love Tyler, because I know you do."  
  
"Your right Val, I do." Caitie started to get tears in her eyes. "But the thing is, I don't think Tyler feels the same way anymore. Val have you and Jamie slept together yet?"  
  
"Whoa, Caitie, that was... really blunt, and yeah kinda personal."  
  
"Val, we are best friends. You can tell me."  
  
"I know I can.." Val hesitated. "Yeah, we did. Only once and it was just a week ago. Why did you ask?"  
  
"Because me and Tyler did, and after we did, he started to become distant, ya know?"  
  
"He's probably scared Caitie."  
  
Jamie walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey girls." He leaned down and kissed Val's forehead.  
  
"Hey Jamie." Caitie said. "Um, Val, I'm gonna go, I need to do something."  
  
"Okay, Caitie, but if you need to talk just call me."  
  
"Val is Caitie okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think her and Tyler are probably just having some more problems. You know them, always fighting for whatever reason."  
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Jamie asked his Val, while getting a soda from the fridge.  
  
"I don't know, she will call me eventually."  
  
Jamie and Val talked about everyday things for a couple minutes, then Jamie decided that he was gonna go for a walk. Val was just sitting there and then she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Tyler, hey, come on in." He did.  
  
"Val, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, what's on your mind? Come on we can go in the backyard, nobody is back there."  
  
Tyler followed Val to the back.  
  
"It's Caitie. She has become distant and I don't understand why."  
  
"Did something happen, because it's funny that you mention that, Caitie was here earlier and she said the same thing, about you being distant to her."  
  
"Yes, something did happen. Me and Caitie... slept together."  
  
Val didn't look shocked. She knew it, she just wanted to see if Tyler would tell her.  
  
"Well, do you feel different around her?"  
  
"No, well kinda. It's just different now in general. We did sleep together, but I don't think it was the right time. We weren't ready. Or I wasn't at least."  
  
"Tyler, why are you here talking to me? You should be talking to Caitie, your girlfriend. Go and find her Mr.Connell."  
  
"Your right Val. Thanks for the pep talk, I will talk to you later." With that said, Tyler walked threw the back gate to his car.  
  
"Thank you so much." Caitie replied to the man.  
  
"I will give you a call pretty soon. Probably as soon as tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks again." Caitie walked out and to the bleachers at her old school, her favorite spot ever. But when she got there, someone was already there.  
  
"Jamie, hey."  
  
"Oh hey Caitie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm okay. How are you?"  
  
"I'm great. You know I was just thinking about Val. I don't think I have ever been this happy ever. I mean don't get me wrong senior year was a good year, with me you, Val, Tyler, Hank at school, Brooke at the station. Man it was great. But when I am around Val she makes me serisouly happy. I feel like I have to be with her all the time, even though I know that can be annoying, but I am sure she..." Jamie glanced at Caitie, who wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. "Caitie, what's wrong? Did you hear anything I said?"  
  
"Yeah, you were talking about Val."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know you seem kinda depressed. Is something bothering you? Is everything okay with Tyler?"  
  
"I don't know, we'll see. Look, I am gonna go home, I will talk to you later okay?" Caitie walked away Jamie didnt even say good bye.  
  
Jamie starting walking back to Val's house. He practicly lived there. He didn't like staying home. It was Val's house and work. Jamie worked at a bike shop. Motorcycles. He loved them. Val was still working at the station. Tyler was too. Alex found so many new 'volunteers' that Val and Tyler get paid. Alex knew since they were out of high school they would need some kind of money if he wanted to keep them around. Caitie was a waitress, she didn't like doing anything else. She loved waitressing. As for right now, everyone decided to take a break from college. Take year off. Hank went off to college though. He went to Michian State University. Go Spartans! (A/N: I had to support the spartans, uh oh!! lol) Brooke was in high school now, and still volunterring at the station.  
  
When Jamie walked in, he didn't see anyone home.  
  
"Val?" he walked in the kitchen. "Val?" Den, "Val?" Finally Jamie went in the room Val shared with Brooke.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Val was laying on the bed. Val turned around and saw Jamie.  
  
"Oh hey Jamie." She patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come on." Jamie layed down next to Val.  
  
"Where did you go for a walk at?"  
  
"I went to the bleechers. I saw Caitie there."  
  
"Really? How is she?"  
  
"She seems to be really depressed. I wish I knew what was wrong with her, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I just don't understand what it could be." Val turned on her side, facing Jamie. She put her arms around his waist and kissed him.  
  
"Val, your parents and Brooke are going to be home."  
  
"Ahh, but your wrong baby. Brooke is with Nick for the night, my parents went to my grandmothers house for the night. It's just me.. and you if you want to stay."  
  
Jamie kissed Val. Which meant yes. I will leave what happened next up to you, because I know you know what happened.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Caitie. I'm okay, thanks for asking. Yeah? Oh......." Caitie hung up the phone.  
  
Tyler and Val were at the station working. Jamie was at work and also. Caitie walked in.  
  
"Tyler, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Caitie, I am so happy you came by, I need to talk to you too. Come on let's go outside." Tyler led the way for Caitie. When they got there, Tyler hugged Caitie as tight as he could.  
  
"I miss you Caitie."  
  
"Tyler, I miss you too."  
  
"Where do we go from here? Are you mad at me for something?"  
  
"No, but I do need to talk to you." Caitie said.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Tyler.. I'm pregnant."  
  
WELL!?!?! What did ya'll think? You like? Please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Not old enough.

A/N: Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Those two words, played over and over again in Tylers head. 'I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant' No, Caitie couldn't be pregnant, Tyler wasn't ready to be a father.  
  
"Tyler aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"Your preg-g-nant?"  
  
"Yes, I went to the doctors yesterday."  
  
"Well, Caitie, I seriously don't know what to say. I'm happy, I mean, I'm going to be a father, and you a mother. I can't say that I'm ready, because I'm not. What do you think about all this?"  
  
"I'm scared Tyler. I am not ready to be a mother, and I don't think I am going to be a good one."  
  
Tyler stopped her right there.  
  
"Caitie, even if your not ready your going to be a great mother, trust me."  
  
Caitie hugged Tyler. "I'm so scared." By this time, Caitie was in tears and Tyler couldn't hold his back anymore.  
  
Jamie walked behind them. "Hey who died?"  
  
Caitie and Tyler broke away from their hug and Caitie ran off.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just... Caitie is.. " The alarm went off. "Gotta go Jamie." Tyler ran off. Jamie followed to the garage, Val was already in the ambulance.  
  
"Hey babe, see ya in a bit." Val said sticking her head out the window.  
  
"Tyler, it's on Woodmont Rd. Possible burn victims, there was a fire, fire department is already there."  
  
Tyler was driving, it was his job not to let personal business get in the way of this rescue, he couldn't help but think about Caitie though. He was not ready to be a father. He was only 19. 19 is not old enough.  
  
When they arrived, Tyler and Val ran by the burning building, and to their suprise there was no body out there.  
  
"Where the hell is the fire department?" Tyler screamed.  
  
"Tyler, theres a boy in the window!" Val pointed up and started panicing. "Tyler, call for back up I am going to search around to see if anyone else is outside. Tyler ran back to the ambulance and Val ran inside the building. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she couldn't help it. That little boy needed to be saved. Jamie did it, why can't I? Val thought to herself.  
  
"VAL!!!" Too later... Val was already inside.  
  
*In the building*  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here? Come on little guy I saw you in the window, where are you? Hello??!!" Val heard the little boy call for help upstairs.  
  
"Can you make it to the stairs?" Val yelled.  
  
"No there is fire everywhere." He yelled back.  
  
"Well, you are going to have to try to meet me half way, team work, come on body I am coming up you need to come down."  
  
When Val was walking up the stairs she finally saw him. "That's good, now come on." Val reached out her hand for the little boy to grab. When she grabbed his hand there was an explosion in the upstairs bedroom that sent Val and the little boy flying down the stairs.  
  
*Outside*  
  
"Damnit Val you know better. Why did you go in there?"  
  
*Explosion*  
  
"NOOO!!!!!" Tyler screamed.  
  
The firefighters now arrived and there was a lot of paramedics on call. Tyler was so worried about Val.  
  
"Sir, were you the only person on call?"  
  
"No, Valerie Lanier is in there, she went to save the little boy and then there was an explosion, she hasn't come on yet. I'm going in."  
  
The firefighter stopped him.  
  
"I can't let you do that, my men are in there trying to find your friend, we just need some time."  
  
"We don't have any time damnit."  
  
About 5 minutes later a firefighter was carrying out a little boy. Still no Val. Tyler ran over there to see if the boy was alive, he was. "Great Val must be alive too. Did you find her yet? What's taking so long?"  
  
Another firefighter was carrying Val out and she was so limp.  
  
"Val, it's..." Tyler started but when he saw her face, he almost cried. "Is she?"  
  
*Val's house*  
  
Tyler walked up to the door and knocked. Brooke answered.  
  
"Hey Tyler Val's not... are you okay?" She saw the look on his face.  
  
"Brooke where is your mom and dad?"  
  
Jamie walked to the door from the kitchen.  
  
"Tyler what's wrong?"  
  
Tyler started to cry and just then Jamie knew something was wrong.  
  
"Brooke where is your mom and dad?!"  
  
"Tyler your scaring me, they aren't home and they won't be for a couple days, where's Val? Do you know something?"  
  
Jamie said, "Tyler where's Val?!" He started to panic.  
  
"Val went in a burning building to save a little boy and...."  
  
HA HA HA!! Cliffhangers, gotta love um. What do you think is gonna happen? I am gonna post chapter3 as soon as I get 10 reviews, so start reviewing! lol Sorry it was kinda short, I really wanted to leave ya hanging with the cliffhanger though. :-) TA TA! 


	3. Chapter 3: Yes

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, and sorry it took so long to get this out! wow.. anyways, here it is.. and guess what? Val is gonna be okay.. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
"Well.. Val went into a burning building to save a little boy and... she's in the hospital in a coma, it's bad." Tyler said, trying to not cry and harder.  
  
Brooke broke down into Tyler's arms, Jamie balled up his fists and hit the door. "No. She's gonna be fine." He grabbed his jacket and got into Tyler's car. "Come on let's go."  
  
Tyler, Jamie and Brooke all went to the hospital, when they arrived, Alex was already there.  
  
"Alex?" Tyler simply said.  
  
"Guys, I haven't heard anything yet, but that doesn't mean anything, we just have to wait patiently."  
  
"Wait patiently? How the hell can I wait patiently when my girlfriend is in there almost dead? Somebody better give me some damn answers and I mean now." Jamie yelled. The doctor came out.  
  
"I assume you are referring to Valerie Lanier?"  
  
"Yes." Brooke said quietly.  
  
"Well, Valerie..."  
  
"Val." Jamie corrected him.  
  
"Sorry. Val, has some severe burns on her body which can be healed with the proper care, and my guess from the explosion impact, she hit her head hard on the ground because we are getting no response from her right now. To be quite honest, from the looks of it we could definitely have brain damage." The doctor tried to continue but seeing everyone so emotional and upset really hurt him. "I am not saying that she has brain damage I am saying we can't rule out the possibility. There are a lot of things we can't rule out right now because of the fact that this happened about 45 minutes ago, and she has not woken up yet. She is being treated right now for the burns, a MRI is being set up, and when the swelling goes down on her back we can take X-Rays. Please be patient, and while she is being treated for the burns, I can have one, and I stress one, one person get suited up and go back to see her and tell her how much support she has right now."  
  
Tyler, Jamie and Brooke all looked at eachother and they decided that Jamie be the one to go back there. Brooke was going to try and get ahold of her parents and Tyler was going to call Caitie.  
  
Jamie got suited up, and went on back. When he reached the room Val was in, he started to get upset.  
  
"God.. Val.. I love you so much, please hang on for me. I know you are a strong willed woman, and you still have so many goals that you want to complete, so you can't give up. Do you hear me? You can't give up. Val, I want to be your husband, I want you to be my wife. I know you can't answer me right now, but as soon as you wake up, you answer me. Will you marry me?" Jamie was fighting back tears. "I have so many dreams for me and you.. I know you want to share them with me. Without you my life wouldn't be complete, I know that. You're the other pea in my pod." Jamie let out a little giggle. "You used to say that to my little sister all the time, remember? Tyler, Brooke and Alex are here, and they are all praying for you. Brooke went to call your mom and dad, they will be here soon. Tyler, he called Caitie, I know she would want to be here for you. Oh and the little boy you saved, he's gonna be fine. You know you're an angel... I mean you saved that little boy, when you didn't even have to. You're the best damn EMT I know. First, the little girl in the basement and now the little boy in the fire. The big guy upstairs is probably really proud of you. Screw probably, I know he is proud of you, we all are. And you know what? There are so many other little kids out there that are going to need to be saved, and they all want you to help them because you're the best." The doctor tapped Jamie on the shoulder motioning him it was time to go. "Val, I gotta go now, but I will be right here waiting for you to wake up. I am not going anywhere, I love you baby, remember what I said, you have to answer me when you first wake up. Will you marry me?" With that said, Jamie walked out of the room and into the waiting room where Caitie was now at, in Tyler's arms. Caitie ran up to Jamie and hugged him.  
  
"Jamie I'm sorry.."  
  
"Thanks. But you know what? Val is going to be fne."  
  
"Yeah, she is. Val is a fighter."  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
By now Val's parents arrived and they were sitting in the waiting area with everyone else.  
  
"Damnit, I can't take this waiting anymore. I need to get some fresh air." Jamie said, getting up and leaving.  
  
*About 10 minutes later*  
  
"Jamie?" He heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Mrs. Lanier. Hey did the doctor come back okay? Is everything okay?"  
  
"The doctor still didn't come back out yet. Do you need to talk? Honey I know this is killing you inside. It's killing me too. I know how much you love Val, so if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here."  
  
Jamie started to break down crying. If he couldn't cry infront of the woman that was like his second mother, who could he cry infront of? Mrs. Lanier walked over to Jamie and hugged him. They stood there for a while hugging then decided to go back in.  
  
*5 days later*  
  
Jamie was at the Lanier house with Mr. and Mrs. Lanier, Brooke and Tyler. They were all sitting around waiting for some sort of news on Val. They all decided it would be best to take a break from the hospital, even though they hated leaving Val there. Caitie was with her though.  
  
"You know, the doctor says Val is recovering really well. The only problem is she won't wake up. But I am sure she will really soon, maybe she is just thinking about some things." Brooke said, reassuring everyone that she knew was going to be okay.  
  
"Your right Brooke." Tyler said rubbing her shoulders. "You know, I know now isn't the best time to tell anyone this, but Caitie and I are.. going to be parents. She's pregnant."  
  
"Wow Tyler, congratulations." Mrs. Lanier said. "Are you ready for that?"  
  
"Hell no, but I can't tell Caitie that. I think she is starting to become excited." Tyler smiled.  
  
Jamie got up. "How the hell can you sit there and act like everything is alright Tyler? Val is in the hospital fighting for her life and all you can do is sit there and be all happy about a baby. Damn you." He walked out.  
  
Tyler followed. By now they were in the backyard.  
  
"No No No Jamie, you are not about to blame me for this. I know that's what your thinking. You blame me for Val going in that fire. You blame me for not going in there and helping her. Don't you?!" Tyler yelled.  
  
"Yes I do Tyler! How come you didn't go in there and get her out? How come you didn't stop her?!"  
  
"I didn't see her go in. She said to call for back up and she was going to see if there was anyone else out in the back. Damnit Jamie why can't you understand that?"  
  
"Tyler please just go. You've done enough. Just go." Jamie turned his back on Tyler. Tyler walked away.  
  
*back at the hospital*  
  
"Val, I am going to go get something to drink I'll be back." Caitie said, knowing Val probably couldn't hear her. When Caitie left, someone else came in the room.  
  
"Val. Hey girlie. Look, I heard what happened and I am so sorry. You are a fighter and I know you can get through this, all you have to do is think positive." That person grabbed her hand. "Look Val, please wake up. If not for your family, then for me. I missed you so much. I really want you to talk back to me, I wanna hear your voice that I haven't heard in so long. Please Val wake up."  
  
Suprisingly Val woke up.  
  
"Hey." She whispered.  
  
"Val you're awake. Thank you God."  
  
"Hank, what are you doing here?" She whispered again.  
  
"I heard what happened to you, Brooke called me just last night so I got on the first plane I could."  
  
"Thanks for coming Hank, I really missed you."  
  
Caitie walked back in.  
  
"Hank! Hey! Oh my God, Val your awake, it's about time." Caitie gently hugged Val, then she hugged Hank. "Val I am going to call Jamie and your family right now."  
  
"Hello?" A sleepy sounding Mrs. Lanier said.  
  
"Mrs. Lanier it's Caitie. Val woke up! Come down here quick."  
  
"We are on our way."  
  
"On our way? What happened?" Jamie said just coming into the living room.  
  
"Val woke up, let's go. Go get Tyler."  
  
"He left."  
  
"Oh, well, call him when we get to the hospital."  
  
Everyone went to the hospital and when they got there Val was in the room with the doctors, Hank and Caitie were in the waiting catching up.  
  
"Hank!" Brooke yelled.  
  
"Hey short stuff." He hugged her, Mrs. Lanier and Mr. Lanier when he got to Jamie, he extended his hand, Jamie took it and pulled him into a hug. Hank whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry about Val man."  
  
"At least she's up, thank you."  
  
"Lanier?" The doctor said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You can all go in now. But let me warn you, her recovery is not going to be an easy one."  
  
"Hey Val." Mrs. Lanier said.  
  
"Hi mom, dad, Brooke, and Jamie."  
  
"We are so happy you are okay."  
  
Jamie was hanging back, he was so shocked, he didn't know what to say or do.  
  
"Jamie?" Val said. Everyone turned to Jamie.  
  
"Yeah Val?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
Jamie smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
(A/N: If you don't remember, Jamie asked Val to marry him.)  
  
"Yes, I did, I heard all of you."  
  
"What's going on?" Caitie asked.  
  
"I asked Val to marry me when she was in the coma." He smiled again.  
  
"I said yes." Val smiled.  
  
Everyone sat back for a while and Tyler showed up finally. He said his hello's to Val and went to the vending machine.  
  
"Tyler?"  
  
"What Jamie?"  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just so upset, and people do crazy things when they are upset, you know that."  
  
"Yeah it's just that Jamie, when you said I would purposely ever hurt Val it really broke my heart. I would never hurt Val, I love her Jamie, we've always been so close you know?"  
  
"Like I said Tyler, I'm sorry. And I am happy for you and Caitie, with the baby and all."  
  
"Thanks and hey, congrats with the engagement."  
  
"It's on official yet."  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"I'm the old fasioned type bro, I need to get a ring then get down on one knee."  
  
Tyler laughed. "Come here man."  
  
Tyler and Jamie hugged.  
  
*3 weeks later*  
  
"Wow Caitie I can't believe your actually gonna have a baby." Val said, still in a rehab clinic.  
  
"I know, but you know what? I'm happy. I have actually started with names, but nothing official. The only thing is Tyler. I still don't think he's happy. Yeah, he says he his but I don't beleive him."  
  
"Just give him some time."  
  
"Yeah, hey Val all your burns are like healed. Only a few here and there."  
  
"Yeah man that new surgery is great."  
  
Jamie walked in.  
  
"Hey babe. Hey Caitie."  
  
"Hey Jamie."  
  
Jamie kneeled down to one knee.  
  
"Valerie Lanier, will you marry me?" Jamie pulled out a platnium, engagement ring. Val smiled and said,  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
They ended that happy moment with a kiss.  
  
Sorry it took so long to get out, been busy, with work and all. Okay chapter 4 when I get 15 or more reviews. But don't be mad, if it's not done.. ok? Well, what did you think? Theres still more to come. Please please let me know if its any good. I am actually not that happy with it. I should put more time into it, its just that I've been really busy. :-( Ta TA! 


End file.
